


Glide (down the throat)

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Halloween, M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: How would it feel? To be so hungry...so in need and yet there is nothing to eat?Yet, there is 'food' all around you...but, nothing you CAN eat.Like putting a feast in front of a starving man and tying his hands.How would that feel?Would you break?We follow the story of a man cursed with hunger and how he finds love in such a cruel world.





	Glide (down the throat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHallowedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHallowedLady/gifts), [Drizzerey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzerey/gifts), [CaptainNeedsNoSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep/gifts), [NobodysAngel80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodysAngel80/gifts).



> Happy Halloween everybody! This is a little mini-Mchanzo fic I wrote up for the holiday! With help, excerpts, musing, and support from my friends: @the-hallowed-lady @captainneedsnosleep @drizzerey @Nobodysangel1980 on tumblr!
> 
> Come visit me: http://mercurytail.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And please comment <3 I really love hearing from everyone!

**Glide**

_ (down the throat) _

 

**_How would it feel? To be so hungry...so in need and yet there is nothing to eat?_ **

**_Yet, there is 'food' all around you...but, nothing you CAN eat._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Like putting a feast in front of a starving man and tying his hands._ **

**_How would that feel?_ **

**_Would you break?_ **

 

**_It started off so small. A finger here, an ear there, little things that could staunch the hunger inside him. Things easily explained that could be missing from a body. So small, so easy. He almost didn’t notice when he started devouring hands, organs, hearts, and still the hunger grew. It seemed like every time he ate, his stomach demanded more. The curse demanded more. IT demanded more._ **

**_He refused to tell Gabe about the hallucinations. The monstrous creature that stalked him on missions, the lanky, skeletal form that would crouch in the corner of his bunk, antlers scraping the ceiling. There were never any marks in the morning. He could see it even now, grinning away at him, wrapping those long, inhumanly long hands around his stomach, pressing inside and Scratching. Tearing. Demanding more, more, more…_ **

_**He couldn’t tell when deer and boar and bear and whatever else he could shoot down didn’t cut it anymore. When it finally tasted too rotten, too ashy to swallow down without gagging…The day he realized he’s eaten over half the corpse he’d shot down, he almost threw it all back up again. But the monster wouldn’t let him do that. What a waste of food.** _

**_At least the cemetery helped…The monster always demanded more, but at least it didn’t care if it was dead or alive._ **

**_Sometimes, late at night when the fire in his tiny shack couldn’t quite chase the cold from his bones, when the monster was pacing through his home on silent hooves, growling and dragging its long hands over the ground. Sunken eyes staring him down from across the fire, and jagged teeth stretched wide in its grotesque face as it listened to how Jesse’s stomach growled and groaned for food, he remembered his mother’s old stories –_ **

**_“The Wendigo are cursed beings, Jesse, but as long as you never consume a person’s soul – have enough restraint that they may have one piece of them left to carry that spirit over, then a Wendigo will be trapped to its human. Never let it consume everything, and you can keep it bound.”_ **

**_~ the-hallowed-lady_ **

 

* * *

 

Jesse McCree, a victim to a 'hunger curse', The 'Wendigo's Curse' . He craves human flesh/blood/bone. 

 

When his hunger takes hold of him he transforms into a Wendigo like creature with horns, mangled teeth, sharp claws, and strange swirling eyes.

 

**_In Native American mythology, the Wendigo was a creature that came into being when a human consumed the flesh of their own kind. His grandmother had told him the story and many others. She had seen it._ **

 

In Deadlock, they told him to shoot a young man who had been running drugs for them and was skimming off the top. Jesse refused, ‘it wasn’t right’ he said and tried to get the target out of there - He was caught, locked up, beaten and starved...

 

...until one day they gave him a huge roasted piece of meat. Told him if he ate it all, he'd be forgiven.

 

**_He lunged for it. The grease squelched through his fingers as he took it in his hands tearing into it. The first bite so satisfying, so juicy. Like eating chicken off the bone but amplified by the month of starvation. Its flavor so salty sweet on his tongue, he rolled each bite in his mouth wanting to savor it, the fear it was a trick prominent in his mind. Taking a bite, then another and another, the skin of it crisp and breaking just so under his teeth. The bone came into sight too soon, his stomach still growled...almost as if it hadn’t been fed at all._ **

 

...it was only afterwards he found out where it had come from.

 

The curse set in after that...planting its roots deep. Binding him to the creature he was cursed to become if he gave in. 

 

The nightmares came every night, he dreams of a stag-like creature hunting him down, waiting to consume him just as he consumed human flesh, to take over him, to be free in the mortal world - to eat and eat and eat because it is here now and it is here to stay.

 

He’s still himself. The curse had not taken him yet. But, it was so tempting in Deadlock. He killed everyday...the bodies were so fresh and supple.

 

Blackwatch came and they took him. “Raw talent” they said. At least it was a home. He’d say it was his first. Gabe treated him like a son. They helped him curb his appetite, fed it and kept it under control. Genji was his only friend. The only true friend he’d ever had.

 

Moira grew him flesh from human stem cells.

 

But, after Blackwatch It got worse. On the run, food was harder to get and "burying the dead...well, that's just a waste of food." He’d told himself.

 

He began to get desperate. He wanted to stay somewhere familiar but, that brought too many bodies. Too many opportunities to eat and consume. “Can’t eat it all” he reminded himself, chanting it to himself as he gnawed on the assassin’s exposed liver. Trying to keep that last bit of himself human. ‘ _ Leave a finger, that’ll be enough’. _

 

**_Swallowing, he came to, the taste still thick in his mouth. He screamed throwing the piece of…whatever it was away and falling back scraping against the dirt. The moon was high in the sky and full lighting the body at his feet. Blood was thick on his hands, under his nails...claws and his head ached from the split skin on his forehead, the horns having receded. He didn’t remember...he didn’t remember coming out here or chasing after this…’food’. He curls in on himself, shivering in the cold night air...crying._ **

 

But the Hunger became too much and he ran. He ran north.

  
He moves into a estranged deep forest...lives in a cabin alone. Near a small village, and a cemetery. 

 

He sustains himself off of deer and wild game he kills. Whether with his gun or his claws when the hunger and hallucinations cloud his judgement.

 

The urge to consume human flesh is always there, and sometimes he gets so ravenous for it he digs up fresh corpses or steals body parts from the morgue.

  
Hanzo comes into his life after a short while.

  
He is  simply running away as well...someone who murdered their own brother. It's why he likes the church yard so much. He lives there for the peace, and because when you are surrounded by the dead, it's easier not to feel judged for your actions.

 

They fit too well, every bit of banter, late night talk over coffee at the diner, the hunts. It was all too natural. Hanzo was getting too close and McCree craved him. He craved for his words, his touch, his time...and the beast craved him too. 

 

And Hanzo was too curious for his own good. They strike up a small friendship and the closer they got. The harder McCree tried to push him away.   
  


McCree tried to get Hanzo to leave.

 

**_“Hanzo, I just need you to understand it ain’t safe out here for you. They’ll find you too easy. I should know! You got to leave and keep moving.” McCree slumps against the wall, hands in his pockets; hiding. They’d had this talk before._ **

 

**_“I am fully aware of my surroundings and my clan will never find me here. You as a fellow criminal_ ** **_would_ ** **_know. You are hiding here, are you not? Why shouldn’t I?_ ** **_Especially, since we go so well together. We could fight them together...live here together._ ** **_” the last bit of his sentence is but a mumble not quite making it to McCree’s ear._ **

 

 

McCree finds one night he’s too short on meat - much too short and winter is setting in. He goes out into the light snow for a final hunt, hoping for a bear or moose.

 

Hanzo finds him out there, cold and  **_unlucky_ ** . Hanzo has been around way too much. It puts him on edge.

When a surprise snow storm hits McCree is forced to stay the night in Hanzo's home. 

 

His hunger starts to gnaw at him, scratching, clawing at his insides; out of control. Even though Hanzo had just share his hardy venison stew...three servings of it.

 

**_The grotesque beast looms over Hanzo; caging him as he sits in front of the fire, reading. It salivates and begins to whisper in his ear. ‘Just one bite. The taste will be worth it. It will feel so good, so delicious gliding down.’_ **

 

**_McCree licks his lips, fighting back the drool building in his mouth. He leans forward in the leather chair rubbing and worrying his hands; one over the other. Staring at the oblivious man across from him._ **

 

**_‘It would be so easy...just a bite. It wouldn’t hurt. It wouldn’t even kill him.’ the skull of the creature caress Hanzo’s shoulder. Its black abyssal eyes like fire on his soul._ **

 

**_McCree cringes, cradling his head and crushing his eyes closed, “SHUT UP!” His heart feels like its leaping from his chest. His breathing is ragged, drool slipping from his mouth as he cries. He tastes the salt._ **

 

**_It's quiet, he feels warm, happy, ‘just chew...it’ll be alright...just eat.’ Freedom is at his fingertips he thinks. Then..._ **  
  
  


Before he realizes, McCree has changed. His small horns, claws, and teeth have peeled free of his skin and his eyes are a wild black and silver. Hanzo steps back in horror. 

 

Half manic, McCree stalks the room, trying to run or hide. But as time passes He finally pins Hanzo when the hunger clouds his mind. 

 

And Hanzo just gives in. Accepts his fate. ‘It’s what he deserves.’

 

This Snaps McCree out of his haze. He pulls himself back, eyes becoming clear and he shrinks into the corner of the room just whimpering in an inhuman voice, "food"...”so hungry.”

 

So, Hanzo goes outside. He takes the remains of an Elk carcass from the snow and brings it in for him. Laying it at his feet. It's a sickening sight, as the horned man leans in drooling and finally shredding into the decaying remains, moaning...

 

McCree changes back soon, wiping his mouth of the gore and Hanzo faints, the shock too much for his body.

  
When he wakes, McCree explains everything and after a shared silence Hanzo nods and agrees to help him. To McCree’s great disbelief. However, He accepts the offer...just tired of being alone.

  
Hanzo knows a thing or two about curses after all, from his family and his past.

 

They travel in search of a shaman to remove the curse. McCree had never thought of it. Of asking for help of breaking the hold on him.

 

It takes almost a year but they find the shaman. Hidden away deep in the tropics of mexico. However, they find that it would kill McCree to revoke the curse or change him entirely.

 

So, with a heavy heart and tears streaming down his cheeks McCree accepts his life. They decide to just live with it and Hanzo says as he holds his lovers face in his hands, he will stay by his side.

 

**_The flaming wood cracks as it settles in the fireplace. The orange glow lighting the room. Snow drifts down softly outside the window. Each gust of wind causes the cabin to creak, the room quiet and yet not silent; the sounds of home._ **

 

**_The two men lay together on the sofa, swaddled close in warm wool blankets. Hanzo nuzzles into his neck humming a song neither know the words to._ **

 

**_“Are you hungry my love?” Hanzo asks._ **

 

**_Jesse swallows taking in the flames as they dance. He kisses the top of Hanzo’s head, “No, You keep me full Darlin’.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/dragongirl787/art/The-Wendigo-635376138  
> https://www.deviantart.com/hbheavenlyboy/art/Wendigo-668163442  
> https://i.imgur.com/Xc0jD4c.jpg
> 
> ^ above images are wonderful depictions of a Wendigo, much like what Jesse sees  
> (not my art) You should totally check these artists out tho!


End file.
